The present invention relates to grounding devices for high voltage electrical switchgear. Generally, utility workers are instructed not to open high voltage switch gear cabinets unless they are sure the circuit is de-energized. This is accomplished via the connectors on the outside of the switch gear. Currently, there are two primary ways of grounding a high voltage connector attached to the dead front of a switch gear apparatus. The first is the use of a 200 Amp grounding elbow that is coupled to ground. The 200 Amp elbow is attached using a hotstick for safety. This elbow only has a 10,000 Amp rating, which could be exceeded by today's high current circuits. The second way to ground the connector is by using a 600 Amp grounding elbow that has a 25,000 Amp rating. However, this 600 Amp grounding elbow cannot be detached by a hotstick.